PTL 1 discloses a configuration provided with a first camera that forms an overhead view image and is disposed on an upper swivel body, and a second camera that includes a corner part from a rear end to a side part of the upper swivel body in a range of field, and rotates following the upper swivel body that is swiveling to take a through image, wherein the overhead view image and the through image are displayed on a display for monitoring the vehicle periphery of a hydraulic excavator.